George Lanter
George Lanter is a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident in The Final Destination. He is a security guard at the speedway. He worked as a security guard there prior to the incident, his wife and child were killed when he was drunk driving. Since then, George was struggling to overcome his alcohol consumption. He seemed to be the calmest one out of the group and teamed up with Nick and Lori to rescue the survivors. He was the seventh survivor to die after the accident. The Final Destination George was working at the 180 stands, before Nick notices the premonition at the speedway is going to happen. When Nick realizes this and begins to panic and leave, George tries to calm him down, but Nick runs over him and George follows him. As George questions Nick on what crash he is referring to, the disaster in the speedway did really happen just like in Nick's premonition just before they witness Nadia being obliterated by a tire. George appears to Nick and Lori at the memorial. He tells Nick on how the diaster is gonna happen, before Carter arrives to George. He blamed him for the death of his wife. George forces Carter to leave, but he continues to go the memorial and mocks George. He later witnesses Carter being dragged by his tow truck on fire before it explodes. George caught Nick and Lori at the speedway, to find out the other survivors. He helps them find out that Andy is next on death's list. They visit the autoshop, where Andy is working. George talks to him about losing his family, as Andy talks to George about losing his girlfriend. After their talk, Andy was killed when they tried to save him. They then realize that Hunt and Janet are next. After George and Lori save Janet from a malfunctioned carwash, they talk to each other about what's going happen to them when they die and what they will do. George attemts to comit suicide by hanging hiself, but unable to do so after Nick and Lori found him. He explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accapt his death, but Lori and Nick tells him not to give up. George, Lori and Nick thinks that saving Janet defeats death, before they celebrated each other. There days later, Nick sees the news on Jonathan Grove, survived at the speedway in a coma. Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub. 'Death' After an unsuccessful attempt at rescuing Jonathan from ththumb|300px|right|George's Deathe hospital, George and Nick traveled outside to find Lori and Janet. As they were walking, an ambulance sped down the road and hit George at full speed, similar to what happened to Terry Chaney from Final Destination. Signs/Clues *In Nick's premonition of the stadium collapsing, George dies when he's incinerated by the explosion from Car 11 along with Lori. *Nick sees an image of a snake wrapped around a metal spike. This was the same symbol that was on the ambulance that ran George over. *George comically revealed to Nick and Lori that he tried to kill himself several times, but it didn't work, because it wasn't his time yet. *George talked to Nick about déjà vu and his dead wife immediately before he dies. Ironically, George is run over like Terry, giving a déjà vu reference to the first film. *George is named after George Waggner (Tod Wagger's brother from the original Final Destination). *Ironically, the film also has a déjà vu reference to the first film: The Browning Dog, The Clear Rivers sign, Carter's car, Terry's Death. *George is a mixture from Eugene Dix and Nora Carpenter from the second Final Destination film. He was suicidal, like Eugene, and accepted the fact that if it's his time to die, then he's okay with it, like Nora. Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George